User talk:Angel Champion777
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Never Threatened Me! page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 20:59, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion The content of your story was too vague to be fully comprehended by the readers. Please, amend your pasta with more detail and/or content before trying to repost it. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 16:00, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Blanking Please do not blank your article. If you want an admin/VCROC to delete it, please contact them. We have a template for administrators, and a template for VCROC members. If you want your story to be deleted, please contact one of those users. 03:03, January 25, 2014 (UTC) 19:18, February 5, 2014 (UTC) It wasn't fair how your story got deleted Hey, I read your story/poem called "A Valentine's Day Letter" and it tottally wasn't fair how it got deleted from this site. Personally, I loved it and thought it was very creepy and descriptive. If you want too, post it on my wiki site instead: http://frighteningpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Frighteningpasta_Wiki No one will delete it there. Suggestion Try posting your stories on the Writer's Workshop before posting them on the main site. That way they won't be vulnerable to deletion and you can get feedback and constructive criticism from other members of the wiki. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:11, July 9, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:44, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:17, July 18, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:03, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story. It is against the rules. If you feel your story is well-written or meets the Quality Standards criteria, make a case on deletion appeal or post it into our Writer's Workshop for comprehensive user review. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:29, July 20, 2015 (UTC)